


Retribution

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Gore, Cheerleaders, Cock & Ball Torture, Continuity What Continuity, Dark Hermione Granger, Dom Harry, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't Read This, Fucked Up, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Gore, Gratuitous Smut, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Justice, Lucius Malfoy Dies, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Harry, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Sub Harry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco pays Harry back.





	Retribution

Harry Potter was walking down the great Halloween. Until he wasn't; because he was petrified. Not petrified like scared but like he had _petrificus totalisators_ cast on him. _Petrificus totalisators _was an awesome and cool spell and it was fit to be cast by an awesome and cool guy like Draco. It was also the only spell Draco knew but that's because other spells wasn't awesome and cool enough for him to know. 

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar dark room. He looked around and shielded his eyes when they landed on something very bright. The bright thing picked up the eyes and tossed them back to him. 

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised. As he asked this he noticed how good looking Malfoul was and his cock stirred.

"YES, IT IS I! DRAGON BAD FAITH! AND I WANT REVENGE FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH! MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN AND YOU RUTHLESSLY MURDERED HIM, YOU MONSTER! AND MY FATHER CAN'T EVEN HEAR ABOUT THIS **BECAUSE HE IS DEAD!**" Draco began to sob. 

"what! What are you saying? Stop crying. I don't even know your pader is dead. Why doesn't anybody **_TELL_** me _**ANYTHING? WHY AM I BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING?!? WHY?!? TELL ME?!? WHY?!??????!! Why are you so bright?!? Why am I attracted to you?!? Sorry ducking crying you dumb butch! You think losing your father is hard? Imagine how hard never having a father would be! I never had a a a father! **_ Harry started sobbing too remembering how unfair life has been to him but Draco had stopped crying during the rant. 

"Of course you had a father silly. How else would you be born? However high you opinion of yourself is you're still not Jesus."

"That's not what I meant. Wait you know who Jesus is?"

"I know a lot of things about muggles, remember when I talked about parachutes in our second year?"

"why you sparkle though?"

" I am a Verla. AND THAT REMINDS ME WHY WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE SO YOU COULD GET YOUR JUST DESSERT FOR ASSASSINATING MY FATHER"

Having said that Draco pulled up Harry and put him over his lap and started spanking him. 

"of, oh stop! I didn't even know he is dead, how could I have killed him? And what the fuck is a verla anyways? I thought it was vampires who sparkled" though Harry protested he was actually getting really aroused. 

"YOU FREED DOBBY! DOBBY DID ALL THE HOUSEWORK, WHEN HE FREED MY FATHER HAD TO DO ALL THE HOUSEWORK! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE OUR SLAVE FROM US? YOU VIOLATED OUR RIGHT TO VIOLATE OTHER'S RIGHT! IT IS DUE TO YOUR MEDDLING THAT MY FATHER DIED WHEN HE TRIED TO MICROWAVE AN EGG. STUPID MUGGLE INVEBTION! STUPID MUGGLES! GOOD FOR NOTHING TELLY-WATCHERS! THOSE STUPID IDOTS EVEN THINK VAMPIRES SPARKLES! SUPID MUGGLES!"

Draco finished his speech as Harry had his fourth orgasm. 

"You like that hug? Shut! You Filthy murderer! "

Hermione entered the room and cast a weird _lumos_-like spell on Draco's eyes that glowed black, blinding Draco for a moment. 

"Yo Hermione? Why is the light of your spell black? " Ron asked. 

"Because I am a dark witch now, I have relinquished all my prejudices against dark magic I have been fed by the ministry and have embraced this ancient form of magic"

"But that's not dark magic Hermione, dark magic is not a different form of magic that is similar to light magic, it is magic that requires the caster to intend to harm"

"you only say that because you have been brainwashed by the ministry, this is literally dark magic"

"but ministry doesn't ban literal dark magic, just the metaphorical kind"

Hermione takes a bottle of ketchup and bashes Ron's cock and ball's with it, she bashes the ketchup bottle against Ron's genital fifty times as he thrashes and squirms to get away but Draco and Harry is holding him in place. She then smashes the bottle against the wall and thrusts the broken ketchup covered broken glass up his accepting as Ron let's out a blood curdling scream. And that concludes the least cruel Ron bashing in the history of Ron bashing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Auto-correct: "huh"? What an ineloquent word, the writer must have meant "hug ".  
Auto-correct: "slut"? A curse word? Definitely not, the writer must have meant "shut".  
Auto-correct:"invebtion"? Looks right.


End file.
